


All I Want for My Birthday is You

by eclairz1



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclairz1/pseuds/eclairz1
Summary: Written for a Tumblr Friend's Birthday





	All I Want for My Birthday is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceofDarkness15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/gifts).



> Summary: Ben and you work in the same office and you always heard the rumors about his powers, drawn to his personality and body, you let your fantasies play out in your mind, unknowing that they are about to come true in real life on your birthday. 
> 
> Prompt: All I want for my birthday is you…. 
> 
> Rating: M 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Unprotected sex, NSFW, Like literally not safe at work, Dom/sub Undertones, hair pulling, oral sex, spanking, rough sex. 
> 
> Authors Note- a Birthday present for @princeofdarkness15, AKA Ben Solo AU Rockstar. One shot, written in a single sitting, no edits, no rewrites. What are friends for if not for writing you SMUT for your birthday? 
> 
> Language: English 
> 
> Words: 
> 
> Pairing: Ben Solo x reader

You watched him like you always did, his serious eyes, firmly set mouth, frowning in concentration, glasses perched on the long perfect nose, full lips twisting in a frown. Large hands moved as he diligently focused on his work, big, powerful body hunched over his desk. A small sigh escaped your lips as you replayed all the scenarios where he was buried deep inside you, a smile bloomed on your lips but you knew the rules. Employees couldn’t sleep with each other but that didn’t stop your mind from imagining all the ways Ben could make your secret fantasies come true. 

You looked down at your legs, clad in a simple black pencil skirt, black heels, a work blouse, dressed to enhance your curves, making you look more fuckable, all for Ben. Your breathing quickened as you replayed your latest fantasy of him cornering you in the office, rough hands pinning your hands above your head as he hitched your skirt up, leaving it to pool around your waist as he delved into the desire that you tried to hide from him. Your fingers move on their accord, leaving the stack of papers to move to the soft skin of your shoulders, stroking the warm skin where your long neck met your shoulders gently, you close your eyes subconsciously, thinking about his lips on that exact same spot, right where your fingers are now touching you. 

Even you know that this will never happen, you are the serious, straight-laced, quiet and boring girl in the office, you never talk much, you don’t interact with your co-workers more than necessary and you prefer to blend into the background. He was the opposite, pushy, demanding, the guy all the women at work flirted with. You groan out loud as you think about all the boring sex you’ve ever had, sexual frustration bubbling up as you recall the stories you heard about him in the office. He would never notice you…. 

You caught yourself from getting turned on more, you could already feel your wetness soaking through your underwear, spreading to your taut thighs that were pressed together in excitement. Crossing your legs over to try to forget it, you force yourself to move your hands to the stack of papers in front of you, deep breaths help you concentrate back on work. Angling your head down, your hair falls around your face like a curtain, shielding your face from the world around you as your teeth nibble on your lower lip. It’s your birthday, and here you are stuck at work as all your co-workers start leaving at the end of the day, the dinner plans with your friends later tonight sound drab suddenly. Pushing the thought out of your head, you tell yourself to be more positive, it is your birthday, maybe something special will happen, but all I want for my birthday is you! You think, peering over your files to see that he is still at his desk. He catches your eyes. Intelligent eyes tracking yours as you try to quickly look away. He stands up abruptly, big body moving towards you, you try to look away but cannot until he is standing directly in front of you. 

“You think you can sit here all day chewing on your lip? Tantalizing your skin? Making eyes at me? And I wouldn’t notice? That every man in this office wouldn’t notice?” 

The gasp that came out of your mouth sounds so far away, eyes widened in shock, you don’t know what to say. You try to look away, but his rough hands are now reaching towards you, he wraps them under your chin and lifts your face up towards him forcing you to make eye contact. You are momentarily mesmerized by how beautiful his eyes are, the smile on his lips makes you want to shiver. 

“I’ve been watching you for a long time. What do you want me to do to you Y/N? Tell me what you want.” 

All the excitement floods out of your body, you imagined this a million times but now that he is actually touching you, you don’t know, his wide shoulders and spicy scent make it impossible for you to think. You are not the type to just have sex with a co-worker, you couldn’t remember that last time you had sex to save your life but now that his warm fingers are touching your skin for the first time, you are at loss for words. What can you say? What did you want? 

“It’s my birthday” you whisper not knowing what else to tell him, instantly you think about how silly this sounds but now he is smiling, a quick flash on innocence and youth in all the hard edges and masculine sexuality sends a barb of thrill down your spine. 

“Oh baby, I’ve always known that the quiet, sweet girls like you, you are the freakiest little sex kittens. I will give you a birthday present you cannot forget” he whispers, face inches away from yours, his hands are instantly on your waist, lifting you up from your chair, depositing you on your desk as though you weigh nothing. 

You try to scan the office to see if anyone is around but the thought is quickly lost as you feel his hands push you backward, your back hitting the hardwood of the desk, the impact waking you up to the reality of the situation. 

You try to think of words, panicking as thoughts raced through your mind, to tell him that you don’t know what you wanted, you don’t know what you are doing, you….. 

He catches the look in your eyes, “Relax doll. Don’t think. I’m in control here. Just breathe.” 

He takes a couple of deep breaths. Setting the pace for you, you find yourself closing your eyes and obey his silent commands. Catching the rhythm that he sets for you, you feel your body relax, inhibitions slip away. The sound of your breath in sync with his calming you. 

You feel his long fingers on your neck, wrapping around the soft skin, you gasp at the firmness in his grip as he leans down to kiss you, holding you in place with his hands, soft warm lips touch yours. Nothing about him is doubtful, every action is confident, bold, practiced and laced with quiet authority. You feel your body shiver as he deepens the kiss, the warmth filling your mouth and your mind like a slow pour of ambrosia, stealing your thoughts as the kiss picks up the heat. He forces your mouth open with his lips, tongue persistent and demanding as he explores every inch of your mouth, setting your body on fire, the slow dull pleasure from before replaced with an urgency and need you didn’t know you felt. You suddenly remember how sharp his canines look and run your tongue across the sharp point tentatively, groaning when jagged pleasure hits you as your soft tongue pushes against him. You try to still your body, from the moving, the moaning, and the wetness that now you’re sure is covering your thighs. But he seems to enjoy it, enjoy lightening your senses on fire like this, and enjoy your pleasure induced need that made you writhe under him. 

His hands are brusque as he peels the soft blouse from your chest, over your head, the cold air hits your chest as you lay exposed on your desk. He smiles, your vulnerability turning him now as he makes equally quick work of your bra. Your heavy breasts heave as he rakes his eyes over you, making you feel so exposed. You try to cover your chest with your hands but stop when you hear his voice. 

“Don’t hide your body from me.” It’s only a whisper but something tells you that you don’t want to find out what happens if you disobey him. His fingers slide down from your neck, slowly stroking the skin of shoulders, gentle, incessant, reverent and sensual. Each stroke getting him closer to your nipples that are already tight in the cold air. You shiver as he smirks at you, enjoying your sweet reaction to every single one of his actions. Loving that you are so fucking responsive. 

His fingers tighten around your breasts, kneading the warm flesh, soft pressure growing harder and harder until you are moaning again, letting your head fall back on your desk, his fingers on your right breast move to your nipple, you feel his thumb and index finger close around it, rolling your nipple slowly, you feel pleasure like you’ve never known shoot through you. You cry out loudly as he tugs hard on your nipple, harder than anything you could imagine would feel good, but this doesn’t just feel good, it feels great, your eyes snap as you realize that his fingers are now tugging hard on both your nipples. He expertly pushes you closer and closer to an orgasm, you are shocked that it was so easy for him to make you feel this way when you usually don’t even enjoy sex. Your thighs are clenching, your soaking wet walls throbbing with need, your clit aches as he starts suckling on one nipple as his fingers tug on the other. He stops when he realizes how close you are to coming. Fingers leave your nipples as you whimper arching your breasts towards him quietly begging for more. 

You open your eyes to see him watching you with amusement. His voice is a growl “You’re not allowed to come yet.” You realize that what you imagined was real, he was more than just a co-worker, and he knew what he was doing here. Your thoughts interrupted by the sound of your skirt’s zipper breaking, the tight black fabric is peeled from your legs leaving you in your underwear on your office desk. His hands skirt down from your breasts, waist, hips and now thighs. You gasp as he parts them, fingers skimming along the soft intimate skin to your aching core. 

“So wet? All for me?” 

You nod shyly. You wished you could tell him that you feel this way all throughout the day as you think of him but no words form in your head. 

He presses his fingers together and rubs them, the sound of your arousal making you want to blush. The slow smile forming on his face makes you almost proud. He kneels in front of you, kissing his way up your thighs, all the way to your core, your moans are reaching a new crescendo and he picks up the pace. Tongue suddenly on your clit, as he licks greedily. You feel your eyes roll back, your teeth clench down on your lips, hands fist as you fail to grip the sides of the desk. Each lap of his tongue over you pushes you closer and closer towards a crest that you know you cannot stop yourself from hitting. Every single part of your body clenches as you come, loud, crying out his name, fisting flailing at the hard surface, tears roll down your face. His fingers glistening with the proof of your orgasm reach his lips as he licks his fingers clean. 

Before you can bask in the warm glow of your orgasm, you feel his hands moving you, push your body on to the desk before he flips you over, and you hear his quiet voice “Get on your knees. Now.” So demanding. So damn pushy. 

Your hands threaten to fold underneath you as you test out balancing your weight on all fours even though you cannot feel your toes. You hear him shedding his clothes and can’t help but turn around to see the desire burning in his eyes. The thrill of making him feel this way, the defenselessness of being on naked on your knees for him, the excitement of what he would do to you makes you moan even as watches you. His right hand reach for you, disappearing in your hair, fingers grazing the scalp as he grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls ever so gently, the pressure on your scalp is so new to you, so delicious, so sinful, you adjust your head to a new angle, forcing him to increase the pressure on your hair as he urges you closer to him. 

He laughs as he realizes that you are enjoying this more than he thought you would. His left-hand raises in the air of your ass, your squeeze your eyes shut dreading the impact but his fingers are light on your skin as he brings his palm down on you, the pain blending into a sharp pleasure that has you getting even wetter as you hear yourself moan loudly, you take his name, one, two, three times in a row as he spanks you. 

Your head falls down on to the desk as you cannot keep yourself up anymore. His big hands wrap around your torso, lifting you back up. “Not done with you.” He tells you. You feel him anchor you against his chest as he fingers slip down your ass, to your thighs and spread them, his voice as in your ear. “Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me how much you want me.” 

You shudder at his words, unable to get your good girl mouth to repeat, but as he grinds his rock-hard erection against your dripping folds, all propriety drains from your mind. You just want him. You hear your voice, a new tone, teasing and playful tell him exactly what you want to hear. 

“I want you to fuck me, Ben. Please. I want you to fuck me so hard.” 

You can almost feel his smile even though you cannot see him. He positions himself at your entrance and fills you slowly, groaning at how tight you are as threads his fingers back in your hair. You gasp at how big he is, filling you, stretching your walls in a way that makes you feel like you are going to burst. 

He sets a grueling pace for the two of you, driving into you from the back. His loud grunt and your soft moans fill the air as he pumps his hard erection into you over and over again, holding you to him. Stroke after stroke of pleasure laced with sounds and scents so truly Ben Solo. You feel another orgasm building low in your stomach, your legs go numb under you as you feel your body tighten, your voice is getting hoarse but you know you cannot stop now. 

His hand in your hair is gripping harder as you feel your orgasm take over your body, you lose all thoughts, all feeling except where your bodies meet, in a hard, exotic dance that he is orchestrating with masterful precision and skill. You feel your sides clench, painfully, slowly and then faster with urgency that his pace seemed to match, you come crying out loud, clit pulsing, head rolling back, body melting into his, the need for him, the waiting, the burning desire you kept under control all crash down on you, pinning you under all the pleasure and pain that he is giving you. You don’t know how long your orgasm lasted, slumping forward, you try to still your body and mind as you feel him get louder and louder, strokes shorter and faster. You feel him come buried deep inside you, in tight bursts and punishing strokes of friction and strength. 

Your smile spreads as you feel him come just as loudly and hard as you did, something about getting him off the way he pleasured you is incredibly sexy to you. You collapse on the desk, knees finally giving out. His weight is warm on you, big body crushing you to the desk. His hands wrap around you, the heat of his body adding to your post-orgasm glow. His lips are right by your ear, “Happy Birthday Y/N”.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was never meant to be posted but I am running out of storage space and didn't have the heart to delete it! Read and review please!


End file.
